Rollercoaster Ride
by Awake and Dreaming 87
Summary: Oh my god!" “Nope that was just me. I can’t believe you were loud enough to wake the neighbours!”


AN : So this is just an idea I had after seeing an episode of My Wife and Kids last night. Oh and thanks for your advice Auggie, I really appreciate it.

Rollercoaster

"What the hell could he want now?" Ried groaned grabbing the pillow from behind his head over his ears, to drown out the incessant knocking on the door.

"What does who want?" Chloe asked, curling up to his side.

"Caleb. _I felt someone using Reid. It must have been you Reid. You need to be careful, you could get addicted._" Ried mimicked, fighting the urge to use and send Caleb flying back towards his house; Harry Potter couldn't do that – well maybe he could. Stupid flying wizard.

Hearing the sound of sirens coming from what seemed to be the inside of their house, Chloe and Reid both shout out of bed, pulling on whatever was nearest to them.

"That's definitely not Caleb." Chloe muttered as she and her husband raced down the stairs to be met with a young police officer, standing in the hallway.

"Mr, and Mrs. Garwin, Officer St. James is here to see you" Elizabeth, their live-in housekeeper informed them, before heading back towards her bedroom.

"How can we help you officer?" Chloe asked, hiding slightly behind Reid, as she had forgotten to put on her robe in her rush to get downstairs.

"We received a noise complained," Officer St. James informed them, smirking at the young couple

"Oh my god." Chloe moaned, mortified at the turn of events; she really would have preferred the guest had been Caleb now.

"Nope that was just me. I can't believe you were loud enough to wake the neighbours!" Reid exclaimed, proud of himself.

If there was every any doubt regarding his sexual-prowess, this definitely took care of it. Take that Harry Potter!

"Actually the call came from within the house; from a Lilly Elizabeth Garwin, age 4. She claimed to be hearing the words "Oh my god, oh my god, you're killing me." The officer corrected, making Reid burst out into laughter.

"Oh my god." Chloe moaned, placing her head in her palms.

"I think he covered that part sweetheart," Reid quipped, turning towards his wife, only to be met with her backside as she went upstairs.

"Sorry man, you know how it is." Reid joked, making the officer laugh at the young husband.

"Just keep it down." The officer laughed, putting away his notebook, and moving out the door.

"I hope you're talking about the noise, otherwise ain't going to be likely." Reid joked, referring to the very thing that has caused this problem to begin with.

Waving the officer goodbye, Reid watched him get into the car before turning around to meet his wife in their bedroom.

"Poor Lilly, she's probably so scared. Reid go up and talk to her." Chloe said, handing Reid a pair of sweatpants.

"And say what? Sorry your mom was so loud? We'll try and keep it down next time?" Reid mocked, not wanting to be put in this position with his daughter; his young soon-to-be-in-a-convent unless he can find a chastity belt daughter.

"Of course not, just make something up. She thinks you were trying to kill me Reid!" Chloe exclaimed, frustrated with the events of the night.

"Why don't you talk to her? You're a girl." Reid suggested to no avail; neither parent wanted to take part in the uncomfortable conversation that was bound to occur.

"I'll take the next one." Chloe answered before getting back into bed.

"We only have Lilly though." Reid replied, secretly wondering if his wife was trying to hint at something.

"You never know, you did pretty good tonight." Chloe joked, making her husband laugh.

Stepping into his daughter's room, Reid was met with the site of bothMr. Snuffleupagus and Lilly hiding under the covers of her bed.

"Hey sweetheart, the police said that you heard something scary." Reid said, picking his daughter up from underneath the covers, placing her onto his lap.

Watching as she softly nodded his head, Reid tried not to scare her anymore than he already had.

"Why was mommy screaming so loud?" Lilly asked, slowly moving her head to look her father in the eye.

"We were playing a game." Reid insisted, grimacing as curiosity now filled his daughter's eyes.

"What kind of game? A screaming game?"

"Well you know when you got on a roller coaster you scream 'AAHH', well this was the roller coaster game." Reid explained, trying to shield his daughter from any unnecessary details; if he had it his way there would be no screaming game for her. Ever.

"Did mommy throw up afterwards?"

"No she rode it backwards." Reid mumbled before laughing and standing up from the bed.

"Are you going to play it again?"

"Maybe in an hour." Reid replied, trying not to laugh at how the conversation was turning out to be.

"Daddy!" Lilly called out, as she saw her father getting ready to leave the room.

"I can't wait to play the roller coaster game." Lilly admitted, smiling at her father innocently.

Waves of fear encompassed Reid like had never felt before; not even Chase, his ascension, or marrying Lilly's mother had made him feel this vulnerable.

"You have to be this tall," Reid said pointing above his head on the wall, "and married." he concluded before turning off the lights in his daughters room and moving back to his own room. Never had he been more thankful of his daughter's fear of cooties.

Putting the conversation with his daughter to the back of his mind, Reid undressed and moved back under the covers, having every intention of playing on more round of the rollercoaster game - only this time maybe quieter.

AN2: So what do you think?


End file.
